


I (Don't) Only Have Eyes for You

by Talik_Sanis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sub Adrien Agreste, Switch Adrien Agreste, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: Calling out another girl's name while being intimate with your girlfriend is not generally conducive to continued good health.Much to Adrien's surprise, Kagami does not seem mind him screaming for Marinette. Rather, the dragon is pleasantly roused.Marinette is too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	I (Don't) Only Have Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this story is utterly unlike anything else that I've ever published in that it is functionally purely pornographic with some smattered humour and relationship realizations. 
> 
> It does not contain extensive character study, crack humour, or thematic treatments of the universe.

Liquid agony left Adrien adrift, waves cresting every defence his addled brain could erect - multiplication tables, the order of key signatures, a-z word searches, and... _and_ -

" _M-Mari_!"

The desperate plea tumbled from his lips unbidden, all thought wiped away by the soft, warm mouth that had enveloped his cock as he clung on to the edge of his girlfriend's bed with trembling hands.

Her tongue froze mid-heavenly-twirl close to the base of his cock, dragging out his frustrated whimper. He had been so _close_! He fixated on the back of the tongue pressed into his glans, all rough, tingling buds as he willed his shivering body to hold still, resisted the instinct to bury himself in her throat because that wouldn't end well for either of them.

Mostly him.

Penetrating icy eyes fixated on him while the Asian girl planted her hands to his thighs and, with a tight lock around his shaft, slurped up her dribbling saliva and pulled him from her mouth with a pop that had his hips jerking, impotent. It transcended any typically-playful cruelty that left him a desperate mess.

Instead, cool air from the open window was stinging, frigid pain against his flesh, still moist and quivering on the edge. He clawed at her comforter, every nerve screaming _no_ because his brain couldn't even fumble to form a single coherent word.

From the intensity of her expression as she wiped her lips, he suspected that he was well and truly fucked and not in a fun way.

“Adrien,” the girl began in a slow, throaty whisper, settling back on her haunches between his naked legs, completely ignoring his desperate twitches while he tried to grin and pray that she wouldn't rip him in pieces.

“Did... did you just call out Marinette's name while I was sucking your dick?” Kagami appeared befuddled as she mulled over this... development.

Forthright. As was to expected of his fencer girlfriend.

Even though he was probably going to die, he couldn't help admiring the trim cut of her stomach and her breasts that shuddered while she panted slightly, trying to catch her breath. He liked a girl who looked like she could snap his spine and kind of make him like it, but he trembled at the thought that he was about to find out if she actually could.

At least he'd die hard.

With a vengeance.

“I- I may have misspoken?” Yes. Bravo, Adrien. It was a kind of _steamed clams/steamed hams_ thing. Marinette-Kagami; tomayto-tomahto.

Profuse terror-sweat beaded up along his already damp brow, accompanied by a stab of self-loathing at the way his cock actually pitched slightly higher at that aggressively demanding expression on Kagami's face.

"Close your eyes." Her hands slid along his chest, arching up from his ribs to test the groves and swell of muscle. A forceful shove laid him out on his back as he mewled at the rougher treatment that sent a pulsating quiver through his balls at the thought that he'd actually managed to crack Kagami's typically implacable facade.

“But I-”

“ _Adrien_ , close your eyes.” That was the tone she used on the piste when facing down a chauvinistic dullard who thought that her reputation was just a result of boys taking it easy on her. No one disobeyed that. Taking hold of his hips and forcing him to lay out fully by tugging him forward, her hands, fingers like tightening iron bands, were bruising tight and possessive in a way that made him feel owned by someone in the way that a stray cat always wanted – needed.

He obeyed because that's kind of what you did with Kagami. And Adrien liked obeying and being _such a good boy_. It was kind of their kink, they'd found.

In the darkness, tension and unmet need thrummed through his body as he waited for her to consider him, flushing everywhere. The way she must have been looking at his exposed, naked figure! Was she focusing on the fine muscles, gaze travelling down his abs, curving over the pronounced vee-line of his hip bones leading to the spot between his legs?

Nothing. There was nothing. No sound or movement reached him through the fog of impatience. Ears strained as his breathless lungs held in stale air and burned. God, what was she _doing_ out there so silently? He had to stay still, had to not squirm. Had to be _good_ , hot and racing pulse hammering in his throat, throbbing in his head.

Was she just – eating him with her eyes? Feasting on the sight of him twitching and still hard under her gaze?

At last as the anxiety had him wilting, scratchy and burning like ants crawling around under his skin, Kagami spoke:

“Picture Marinette.”

His eyes flew open again.

“What, that's-” he broke off in a gasp for much needed air. The thought of Marinette standing here with them, watching him just like Kagami, made it almost impossible the breathe.

As she smirked down at him, her head shaking slowly, she tapped the index finger of her still-clean and dry left hand to his lips. The soft flesh tingled as she swept her thumb over the same spot and coaxed him to open up for her, the pad pressing down on his tongue as if to admire his sweet mouth possessively, making him feel claimed and owned which was really almost the same as saying _loved_.

“ _Shush_ ,” she eased, caressing his face with a gentle hand, a soothing damp facecloth against his forehead that quelled the burning and banished the tingly pain that tip-toed around inside his flesh. “Now, close your eyes and _keep_ them closed.”

Yielding, he shuffled lower onto the mattress, his eyes drifting shut even though he was half-convinced that she was going to rip out his throat.

“Marinette is right here, Adrien.”

In the darkness beyond his twitching eyelids, fingers smoothed down his stomach, the skin prickling under callouses, and then curled into his thatch of blonde pubic hair. A tug sent pleasant tingles into the base of his cock, the sting confused with pleasure by his raw nerves as he gasped.

“God, ' _gami_ -”

“She's so shy, hesitating while she's taking off her shirt. Oh, _Adrien_ ,” Kagami breathed as if she was actually winded at the sight, and his mouth went dry at the sound of her voice and the _image_! Where had Kagami ever learned to talk like that? “Her little breasts are perfect – they'd feel so good in your mouth. Do you see how she's staring at you, so hard for her, like she _needs_ it?”

He _could_ . He could see that look of determined hunger she got in her eyes before a test, mingling with the brilliant desire that drove her when a flash of inspiration for a new design struck her as she saw how hard he was for her and _wanted_ it.

Wanted him.

He wanted to be wanted so badly.

It was the one drive that had defined every relationship that he'd fumbled through, failing time and again to convince people – his father, his mother, his aunt and extended family, and _Ladybug_ \- that he was worthy of being loved. And then there was Kagami, who pursued him, needed him to reciprocate the longing that he had for all those people in his own life. How could he have disappointed her?

The thought that Marinette, whose warmth and stuttering smile drew in everyone around her as if they were desperate to bathe in her presence, could _want_ him-

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed while trying to grab at the fingers that traced his fine-cut hip-bone, needing to be touched so badly that he was beading up, dribbling, _leaking_.

He nearly leapt at the unexpected sensation of a hand on his chest, curving around his pectoral muscle and then his sternum, feather light to send tickling static through his whole body.

“You feel her? She's in awe at the sight of you.”

The hand was still on his hip, firm now, pressing him into the mattress and he squirmed in desperation as Mar- _Kagami_ finally angled towards his cock.

“Oh, God...” Sparks of light and darkness warred behind his fluttering eyelids and he smashed his head back into Kagami's pillow.

His eyes clenched tighter.

“Mm. Mari loves the way you sound, Adrien. Let it all out. Let her _hear_ you.”

Fingers cupped and rolled his balls with tentative strokes because of course Marinette would be hesitant and unsure and he had to be soft and gentle for her, not moving, her reverent expression falling away to confident assurance as he bucked and gasped.

“M-Mari, please! Don't stop.”

It was like she was right there as stinging pleasure lanced through his groin.

“Tell her how it makes you feel. Be a good boy and ask her to keep touching you.”

A slow, tightening squeeze at the base of his shaft pulled out a frustrated moan because it wasn't enough.

“It- It feels so good,” he whined, lost without any words – any idea what he should say. “Please. Please, Mari – I'll be good, just please don't stop!”

There was a viscous squelching sound near his navel.

“Adrien, she's so pretty - so _wet_ for you!” Another suckling pop, liquid oozing as Kagami's gasp was hot in his ear. “Mm. _Tight_. She's going to feel _so_ good.”

The suckling noise from above him was completely unexpected, but it was so lewd and guttural, punctuated by Kagami's uncertain moan, that he leapt in his bed, back arching.

“ _Mmm_. A little acidic, but so _sweet!_ ” Kagami nearly groaned, sliding onto the bed next to him, her compact breasts soft against his arm.

It wasn't _fair_ . How could she tease him like this? After all of Kagami's training with her 'hoarding' kink that translated to her settling atop his face and teasing his cock to condition him to _love_ getting slightly smothered, he was kind of addicted to eating her out. The thought of sampling Marinette, savouring all of her little squeaks and bashful blushes until he broke her down with his mouth and she came on his face –

What would she _taste_ like?

“You like that, Adrien? Like the idea of fucking Marinette's pretty little pussy? Making her scream for me?”

Oh, fucking Marinette _for_ Kagami...

A hand was on his hip, too rough to be Marinette, callouses in the wrong place, sharp at the bases of her fingers rather than the tips, but it still had him writhing as she trailed inward to grip his slick cock.

“Mm,” she hummed. “You do, don't you?”

He very nearly came in a sharp and unexpected burst, gasping into a shocking kiss as Kagami delved into his mouth with her tongue, tugging out his breath and leaving him swimming, dazed.

Warmth enveloped him as she pulled back from his lips, leaving him whining and trying the chase after her soft mouth.

“Now be a good boy and _tell_ me.” Instead of indulging him, she pumped his cock several times, her breathing picking up.

His response tumbled out in a heated rush. “'Gami _please_! I- I want her!”

The pressure on his cock let up, and the absence of her rough warmth was enough to leave him thoroughly undone, nearly screaming.

“Tell me what you want, Adrien.” Kagami must have known but there wasn't enough _begging_ as her hand withdrew further, a finger trailing into his bellybutton, the slow roll sending a ticklish shiver through his stomach and tightening abs. “I can't give it to you if you don't tell me.”

That cool, feigned confusion only makes him burn hotter and wetter, twisting to try to hide his face in her sheets, but the firm hold on his hip won't let him turn over. So cruel. He couldn't say it!

Couldn't hold on-

“ _Fuck_ her! Please, 'gami! Please let me- let me fuck her!”

She cooed. “Such a _good_ boy, Adrien-”

“ _Fuck_!” That _so_ did it for him. He tore at his sheets with both hands, still blind, grasping in the dark for something to hold on to.

“Are you nice and hard for Marinette?” Pain bloomed on his lip as he bit down to keep from crying out once more and he loved how she gasped, sounding almost surprised as she took him in hand again and squeezed. “You're so _pretty_ , Adrien. So pretty for your girls.”

Even biting his lip wasn't enough to stop his whimper when she shifted to peel back his foreskin and swirl her fingertip along his aching, painfully sensitive cockhead, slicking him with precum.

“And so wet for her!” The tone was shocked and nearly jealous, but ... _hungry_. “Do you really want to _fuck_ Marinette's pussy that badly?”

There was no shame in Kagami. She could say anything with a straight face, no matter how lewd or silly.

“Yes- _please_ , Kagami, _pleaseplease_!” He treaded water, not swimming but not quite drowning while his girlfriend held him on the edge for so, so long as she delighted in doing regularly, usually only letting him cum when she settled on his face or pressed a lubed finger into his ass.

Kagami knew what she liked and how to train a _good boy_ to suit any of her kinks, and her pace was perfect and hideous and awful as she pinned him, fingers just too loose and teasing, strokes firm but controlled, measured.

“She's dripping for you, Adrien. You should _see_ it! She's on the ground, _begging_ for you.”

Held there, paralyzed, right at the edge of finishing, he thought of Marinette pressed to the ground by Kagami's heel while their Japanese girlfriend teased the other girl using- using _him_ like a toy before guiding him to sink inside of her at last. Bliss would enfold him as he bottomed out and her clenching lips caressed his base while Kagami cooed and prodded him forward to- to _fuck her._

“Oh, she wants you so _badly_ , Adrien.” Kisses rained down across his upper chest, circling closer to his nipple, and he gasped and whined like a begging dog when she suckled the pebbly flesh before pulling away. “Mari wants all of you.”

He could almost see her clambering up onto him, spreading herself as she hovered over his cock and stared, wondering if it would fit even though of course it would.

“Give it to her – be a good boy for me a give Mari all of your _cock_.”

The way she said _cock_!

Then, the hand cradling his base and squeezing his balls gently guided him against slick, plasticy lips that swirled over the head of his cock. His eyes blew open at the suckling sensation and a guttural hum from his girlfriend that built in intensity. Kagami knelt next to his abs, one hand still on his stomach. In her other hand, she clutched one of the toys that they'd used in the past – a silicon tube that oozed lubricant from both open ends – slipping the entrance around the tip of his shaft.

And she was looking right at him. Her molten brown eyes pinned him in place and had him trembling as she smiled and then broke away to throw her leg over his torso.

“She's _writhing_ on your cock, Adrien.” He needed everything. Couldn't show it. Ached and quivered.

The toy's slick entrance nursed his tip as she arranged herself on his torso, trying to stabilize herself with her one free hand, pressed against his abs. A shift in her weight punched the air out of his lungs and his head swam.

She knelt in-front of him, presenting her pussy. Sculpted thighs, firm in his hands as he pulled her to his mouth, quivered with the strain of holding herself up. Her rear angled downwards towards his face, but a longing to see her _beg_ had him holding off obeying her obvious demand for attention. He took just a moment to admire the way she was spread open for him.

“Use your mouth, Adrien,” Kagami ordered with a demeaning lilt. “Use your mouth while Marinette rides you.”

Having already teased him to the point of breaking using her mouth, she was wet with need, glistening pussy begging to be kissed. Bringing her knees forward, she shoved her rear further back, spreading herself wider so he could truly admire the pretty pinkness of her inner walls, framed by those luscious loose fleshy lips that he wanted to feel moist and soft against his.

Such an enthralling colour...

And, _there_!

Her ass wiggled with impatience.

While he smirked, his hands found her hips and drew her to him and that satisfied, heated gasp nearly broke him.

“Good boy, Adrien-” he heard her swallow - “Such a good boy for me.”

“Marinette” began taking him down to the balls without effort, the press of her slick, squelching walls sinfully tight and the thought of her riding him was nearly as sharp and blissful as being _good_.

With a whimper, hips bouncing off the mattress to try to match her rapid motions, he pulled Kagami's pussy to his mouth, laving his tongue over her slit to sample those addictive bitter juices that he loved.

And he did love it – had loved it since the beginning. With suddenly reverent and gentle strokes that had Kagami freeze and tremble, he poured everything he had into giving unselfishly, making her feel just how much he wanted this. For a moment, the game died away, and there was no Marinette, no play, no competition.

It was just Kagami and her core against his mouth and her need.

And _his_ need – a need to _give_ to someone who cared enough to treasure it and him alike because what he had to give was important. Loving on someone who needed it and getting nothing back except for – for acceptance and appreciation was just as satisfying as being loved in the same way.

Then, the moment broke and he dove in furiously, Kagami tensing as she began to stroke his shaft again and the competition began in earnest once more.

“That's it – get -ugh – get it nice and wet!” she sneered, quivering not just with desire, but the lingering aftereffects of that blissful little moment of focused worship. The desperate pressure of her hand increased as the tight, ribbed walls of the toy closed around his shaft. Corkscrew motions dragged the nubs across him, creating uneven, spiralling stimulation that spurred him on.

As he dove into her in earnest, trying to reach her clit with the tip of his tongue while feasting on her eagerly, he lost himself in the slick acidic bitterness of her pussy. God! It was so _good_. He clung to her thighs, drawing her closer so that the plump and firm curve of her ass settled more firmly on his face as he laved frantic licks along the seam of her womanhood.

Her weight lay heavy on him, pinning him in place so there was nothing that he could do but sit there and endure, revel in the heat building up at every point where their skin touched.

The press of her blunted nails to his thigh decreased as the motions of her hand became sloppy and uneven.

“Ug- You like that, Adrien?” She scoffed, though her entire body was shivering in his hold. “You like the taste of my pussy?”  
  
Desperately happy whimpers were his only response.

Her free hand rested in the trimmed patch of golden-blonde hair that framed his cock, and her fingers stoked inwards time and time again, fondling him as she rewarded him by varying the pace of her strokes and focusing on the tip.

“That's it. Show me how much you love it.” The next words came in a panting scoff. “Show _Mari_!”

He was panting, lost, the ample muscle of her ass nearly swallowing him up as he drowned in her scent and flavour. She leaned further back, grinding her rear against him while she spread chilly, squelching lube over his balls and began to squeeze rhythmically, trying to match the pattern of her twirling down strokes

His world was an incoherent blur of sweat and trickling, convulsive pleasure and the slick juices that flooded his mouth as he tried to envelop all of his girlfriend's pussy for one long suckle before delving back in with precise flicks of his tongue, hunting for that little bundle of nerves that made her-

“Adrien! Don't stop! _Please_!”

 _Scream_.

The desperately wanton pleas that he tore from her lips while Marinette rode his cock as he strained to hold off cumming before he finished their girlfriend had him drooling precum. His face was smeared with saliva and her wetness with each spastic jerk of her hips until he could take no more.

Instead of hunting for her, he tugged on her hips and forced her into place so that the could drink his fill, and there was only smug satisfaction as she froze up, the motion of her hand stilling and leaving him to burn unfulfilled. There was nothing in the world that really compared to the taste of a Kagami's lips as his eyes fluttered and he humped away mindlessly to make up for her stalling out. Musky warmth consumed him.

Then, _failure_ . The thought came petulant and nasally as his favourite toy was taken away. He whined and groped feebly at Kagami's rear, the globes of flesh seated against his face tightening up, and her gentle weight pulled forward. He tried to be _good_ and follow, maintain the pressure even as his trembling hands couldn't cling on to her anymore.

“Come for me. Be a good boy and come for Mari!”  
  
Every synapses and nerve burst with paralyzing electric current. It surged as _Marinette_ rode him.

“Nice and deep. Come on. _Breed_ her.”

_Jesus! New kink._

" _M-Mari!_ "

A final harsh, clenching down stroke finished him, left him blown out and slumping in a sweaty tangle of goo.

With a throaty grunt that had him pulling back from her, he felt the static tingle at the base of his cock arch through his spine and burst in his brain like pins and needles, and his ejaculation erupted into _Mari_ , flooding her, welling up around him, and bursting from the open end of the toy to splatter against his lower stomach as it arched back down.

He whimpered, desperate, clawing at his own thighs to distract from the pending groundswell of pleasure so hot that it was almost painful as he emptied himself, the release leaving him so cleansed and drained that the absence of pressure ached.

The warm, slick confines of the toy milked the last from him as he passed through what felt like a partial blackout while Kagami somehow flopped to the side, the motion of her hand slowing steadily. A few watery follow-ups painted lines of cum across his stomach and trickled from the toy's lips to trail down his balls when she plucked it away.

After a few minutes laying together while Kagami mopped up the mess that he had made of them both using several facial tissues, rough hands trailing into the divots of his thighs, he raised himself up on shuddering arms and flopped over to her so that he could delve between her legs again.

He delighted in eating her out, having her at his mercy this time. Attentive to all her little whimpers and cries, he found her clit effortlessly, experience guiding him to her most sensitive spots as she writhed against his tongue. From between her thighs as they pinned him in place aggressively, not letting him go for an instant – not that he had any desire to escape as her mingled juices and his saliva dribbled out around his lips, he admired the sight of her at her heaving breasts and flushed, creased face while they locked eyes and she watched him being _such a good boy_ for her.

She tried to tease and praise him for being so thirsty as he drank her wetness, but it came out as babbling and raving and swearing.

Finally, when her little spasms loosened her weakening legs just enough, he could sneak a hand to her entrance, slipping a finger into her, watching the tip and then the knuckles disappear slowly before, setting a brutal pace and supplementing it with a few swirling suckles to the upper edge of her pussy, torturing her clit, he half-begged and half-ordered her to cum for him.

“Filthy girl,” he praised, adding another finger to her tightness as his thrusts became truly brutal and she arched her back off the bed and _begged_. “Such a _filthy_ girl. Cum for me, 'gami. Come on. Mari wants to see you cum.”

And she did with a scream of “ _Mari_!”

He helped her to ride out her orgasm with slowing motions of his fingers until she unclenched and flopped bonelessly next to him, pressing her flushed face into the crux of his shoulder with a groan.

The heady thrill of pride at having broken down his slightly haughty and reserved girlfriend left him dripping with alien confidence, allowing him to lick and suckle his fingers clean from her juices, putting on a show, while she peered up at him from, chest rising and falling in rapid pants.

They settled slowly, laying together, sweaty and sated as they came down from their endorphin rush. Gentle strokes over her breasts had her squirming in his arms, errant flicks of his fingers that 'accidentally' tickled and trailed over her sensitive nipples leaving her gasping randomly while he suppressed a smirk. Both of them knew that, as usual, he was just being a teasing little shit.

"So," she hummed into his lips as she reared up to nip at his chin after he had delighted in tormenting her for long minutes, leaving her squirming again.

"How are we going to move from fantasy to reality?"

When he was buried balls-deep inside a certain fashion designer while their girlfriend got another poor, innocent soul addicted to face-sitting, laughing imperiously and grinding into Marinette's mouth as she pulled him forward and ordered him to “Breed her _hard_!” the answer to that question came to him at the moment that he came for them, filling Marinette to overflowing before he knelt to clean her up happily.

_Very easily._

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed to post this...


End file.
